Esta Vez
by Mary Swift A
Summary: Song fic. Primeriza en Teen Titans. Esta vez no quiero otra ilusión,esta vez lo intentare otra vez,esta vez y mas yo tratare de hacerte bien,si la vida me regala otra oportunidad. Denme la oportunidad.


**Teen Titan, no me pertenece solamente usos sus personajes sin fines lucros. **

** Esta vez- cancion perteneciente a Cafe Tacuva **

* * *

Robin POV's  
Han pasado cuatro años después de que Raven derrotara a su padre y desde aquella vez en que decidí decirle todo lo que sentía a Raven.

_Flash Back_

—_Raven, ¿podemos hablar un segundo?_ _— le pregunte, habían pasado días después de haber derrotado a Trigon, siempre lucias cansada pero de un mejor humor. _

—_Claro vamos a la azotea_—_me tomo la mano y ambos subimos a la azotea. _

—_Raven, bueno… veras… yo necesito decirte algo importante, me he estado atormentando a mi mismo con este asunto y es que todo está en torno a ti_— _no sé exactamente lo que me paso para decirlo tan de golpe, solo miro como abres tus ojos, esos ojos que todo el tiempo me hipnotizan._

—_Robin… ¿De qué hablas?_ —_ se que ya lo sabes por qué sonríes un poco y te acercas y cuando quedas a pocos centímetros de mi escucho decirte _— _tenemos un lazo, tenemos una conexión, ambos sentimos lo que tenemos, ambos sentimos nuestros sentimiento y siento que tanto como el tuyo y el mío son correspondidos por nosotros._ —

_De pronto siento como estrellas tus labios en los mío, me toma un poco por sorpresa por el simple hecho de que tuviste que dar un pequeño salto para lograrlo pero es lo que más eh esperado en este tiempo, te tomo de la cintura para poder acercarte complemente a mí y sentir tus labios contra los míos se siente tan bien, puedo detectar tu dulce olor a lavanda y tus labios son tan cremosos y deliciosos._

_Me doy cuenta que nos hace alta aire y me separo de ti solo un poco y tu acuestas tu cabeza en mi pecho y yo solamente recargo mi mentón en tu cabeza. _

— _¿crees que los chicos se lo tomen bien? — me preguntas._

—_pero al carajo lo que opinen yo quiero estar contigo y sé muy bien que se lo tomaran bien— le digo porque se bien que Cy y chico bestia saben muy bien lo que siento por ti y sé que Starfire también comprenderá._

_End Flash Back._

_De pronto ya no se qué pasa en mi__  
__de pronto ya no sé quien soy__  
__de pronto ya no reconozco nada__  
__de lo que un día fui_

Después de ese día todo fue miel sobre hojuelas. Paso un año para que ambos empezáramos a estar juntos íntimamente y es un recuerdo que tengo muy celosamente guardado.

Pero hoy hace ocho meses que no te veo ni a ti, ni a los otros titanes, No soy el mismo de antes, ya no puedo recordar claramente como peleaba contra el mal de Jump City ¿Por qué? Porque todo tiene un precio yo hubiera dado mi vida por salvarte y así lo hice por salvarte a ella y ese pequeño que tenía un futuro adelante, recuerdo claramente como paso todo.

_Flash Back_

— _Hasta que te vuelvo a ver mi querido aprendiz. — escucho esa voz justo cuando acabo de salir de la torre._

—_Slade— no le doy tiempo de hablar ni decir nada cuando comienzo a pelear con él, con todas mis fuerzas y justo cuando me acerco a darle un golpe el me detiene y me enseña un dispositivo que lo conozco muy bien._

—_Mira que tenemos aquí— se acerca a mi poniéndome el dispositivo cerca de la cara._

_Sonrio un poco y comienzo a hablar—Slade por si no lo sabes los titanes y yo estamos protegidos de tus Chronotones así que no puedes hacer nada ya. —_

_Ahora el me regresa la sonrisa y contesta __— pero, no el pequeño— al decirme esto mis ojos detrás de mi antifaz se agrandan, volteo y trato de golpearte la furia puede mas y solo ataco, mientras él sigue hablando._ _—Estando embarazada, la mayoría de sus defensas bajan a su pequeño lo cual la hace más fácil para poder inyectarle esos Chronotones y así lo hice al hacerlo igualmente pasan al pequeño y ambos están en las mismas condiciones. muy inteligente ¿no crees mi aprendiz? — me dice dándome a entender lo que quiere y si lo quiere lo hare por ella y por él._

— _¿En verdad es lo que quieres Slade? — le pregunto aun con furia y un poco de miedo pero trato de ocultarlo._

—_No es lo que yo quiera, si no lo que tu querido Robín quieras proteger— con su solo ojo me mira y sabe que me tiene —si no aceptas en este momento, sabes lo que pasara. — en su tono de voz tiene burla y lo odio._

—_Tu ganas de nuevo, pero tienes que cumplir con no dañarlos— le digo porque sé que los tengo que proteger, si me ausento se que los chicos la protegerán._

—_Sabes que lo hare, ahora vámonos. — y es ahí cuando ya no puedo despedirme de ti y sé que no me dejara acercarme a ti para advertirte o alguno de los titanes, y no me queda más que resignarme_

_Fin flash Back_

_Hoy me pregunto qué cambio dentro de mi__  
__hoy me pregunto a donde voy__  
__tal vez no existen las respuestas__  
__para lo que intento resolver_

Hasta ahora sigo preguntándome que me paso, en que me he convertido, no sé en qué sentido voy y sé que aunque tenga que pasar esto una y mil veces más lo haría con tal de protegerlos.

Hace aproximadamente supe que por fin nuestro pequeño había nacido ¿Cómo? Fácil Slade conoce muy bien la tortura y lo hizo conmigo.

_Flash Back_

_Ese día entre al lugar donde había bastantes pantallas cuando de repente se empezó a formar una imagen eran ella y nuestro pequeño dormidos plácidamente en lo que parece mi antigua habitación. No puedo evitar que mis ojos se llenen de lagrimas porque te miro a ti a mi pequeña rae rae con su cuerpo aun perfecto, su cara luce cansada y se porque es por cuidar a mi pequeño y una parte por buscarme por todos lados. Miro su cabello está más largo, llega casi a la mitad de tu espalda pero sigue siendo perfecta._

_Cuando bajo un poco la mirada un pequeño bulto con cabellos negros con un tono violeta brillante y corto y su piel blanca como la nieve, miro que el pequeño se mueve un poco y tú rápidamente te levantas y lo cargas y comienzas a cantarle y hablarle._

—_Lo extrañas verdad mi pequeño— lo dice en un tono amoroso, el bebe mueve un poco su mano y empieza a llorar._

—_lo extraño igual que tu mi pequeño y sé que algún día volverá para estar contigo y con migo y seremos muy felices— cuando miro que para de hablar también mi pequeño deja de llorar y entran todos los chicos a ver a mi pequeño._

_Cuando Starfire empieza a hablar miro que la imagen se distorsiona y se apaga._

_Y cuando vuelvo a mi dormitorio tomo la decisión más arriesgada, luchare por ti y por mi bebe._

_Fin Flash back._

_Esta vez vengo buscando el corazón__  
__esta vez lo intentare otra vez__  
__esta vez y mas yo tratare de hacerlo bien__  
__si la vida me regala otra oportunidad_

Así que hoy es el día, hoy derrotare a Slade para volver a ella, a su corazón y a la vida de nuestro hermoso hijo. Todo este tiempo eh estado entrenando para poder vencerlo, si lo pude lograr una vez espero que esta vez lo logre de nuevo.

Me dirijo a donde Slade se pasa el tiempo, en el salón de entrenamiento, el no me ha llamado pero hoy es el día de terminar lo que él empezó, cuando me acerco lo escucho decir:

—Así que hoy es el día ¿no es cierto Robín?_ — _Esta vez tratare de hacerlo bien y terminar con el de una vez y regresar a ella… si la vida me regala otra oportunidad.

_Esta vez no quiero otra ilusión__  
__esta vez lo intentare otra vez__  
__esta vez y mas yo tratare de hacerte bien__  
__si la vida me regala otra oportunidad_

* * *

_** Espero que alguien llegue hasta este punto.**_

_HOLA! chicas y chicos, Bueno que les diré soy nueva en teen titans y a decir verdad amo el Robin y Raven y quería quitarme la tentación de escribir sobre ellos, la verdad pues no quedo como yo esperaba pero espero yme den una oportunidad de comenzar a escribir dentro de este genero, eh leído tanto raven y robin que hasta me obsesione en verdad chicas y chicos. _

_Por favor, nada les cuesta dejarme un pequeño review, si? :3 _


End file.
